


The Adventures Of Tubbo and TommyInnit: Revolutionary Pirates

by lavender_macaronss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fundy is literally a baby in this fic, Gen, I will never acknowledge Fundy’s betrayal, NO Swearing, We going back to before the elction, Wilbur is proud of Tommy and Tubbo, i wrote this bc i was sad, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_macaronss/pseuds/lavender_macaronss
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy decide that they will become pirates and Wilbur thinks about how proud he is.Takes place right before the war for L’manburgWholesome Week 2Day 4: Adventures
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	The Adventures Of Tubbo and TommyInnit: Revolutionary Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> So I was incredibly sad about Fundy and everything that happened tonight, legit crying while listening to Hamilton and I decided tp write this wholesomeness as a form of comfort

Tommy and Tubbo are whispering again. This concerns Wilbur, because when Tubbo and Tommy whisper it usually ends in arson, murder or some other form of (usually illegal) chaos. 

Wilbur tries to get angry at them then, but it never works. The second he starts scolding them, the two boys look at him in that way they have. The way that makes him stumble over his words and leaves him saying a tired “Just don’t do it again!” and sending the boys to bed.

So when he hears them whispering and catches the word “adventure” being thrown around, Wilbur interrupts 

“Boys”, he says, “You better not be planning shit. We’ve got work to do.” 

And Tubbo and Tommy nod at him profusely “Of course not, Wil, we’re not planning anything.” They chorus almost instantaneously. This makes Wilbur fret even more, so when the boys promise to come home before sunset and run off together, Wil follows them from a distance.

He assumes that they’re planning to burn down the forest around them, assumes there will be cleaning up to do, but instead he watches as Tommy practically drags Tubbo to a nearby stream and tells him about the great many things Tubbo will be taught about “pirate-ing” (Tommy’s words) 

Wil watches Tubbo grin sheepishly at the much taller teen and tell him that there’s no treasure nearby  
“That’s where you’re wrong, Tubbo my dear friend! For there is treasure all around us!” Tommy exclaims and starts going on about all the stuff they’re going to do, all the adventures they’re going to go on and Wilbur watches with a smile. This is why staying angry at them is so hard.

Then Tommy starts showing Tubbo rocks and shiny objects near them and explaining how they’re definitely treasure and totally not just pretty rocks. Tubbo listens with an unwavering enthusiasm, his expression so focused that his nose crinkles with focus. Wilbur grins while he watches them. He sometimes forgets that they’re not really adults. That they’ve got no business being involved in revolutions and wars and violence. He feels a pang if guilt and his expression clouds with regret.

But then he remembers why there is war. There is a war so that he can build a place for these boys. A place for his boys, for Tommy and Tubbo and his young son, Fundy, who’s asleep back home. 

Wilbur smiles and listens to them go on about the value of shiny rocks, and how they’re going to be the greatest pirates this “ocean” (it’s not an ocean, it’s a tiny stream near they’re small house) has ever seen. 

He is so insanely proud of them and the adventures they build for each other.


End file.
